


Drabble collection 2: sfw prompts!

by ViolentSarcasm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentSarcasm/pseuds/ViolentSarcasm
Summary: This is one of three drabble collections I'll be posting based onthis prompt list here.





	1. "You're warm."

“...You’re warm,” Taako said suddenly, sitting up, and Kravitz was reaching for him again before he registered what he’d said.

“What? No I’m-“

“You are, you feel _warm_ , what-“ Taako looked almost freaked out, one hand clutching Kravitz’ arm like it could explain everything, and Kravitz took a moment to think, to _feel_ , and there it was.

His heart was beating. Sluggish, strange, but no longer pointless hydraulics; if he concentrated he could taste the metal of it through the construct of his body, and he looked at Taako, and he _smiled_.

“Krav?”

“It’s a gift,” he said softly. “My heart works again, I…” he smiled down at his hands goofily, winding their fingers together. “I guess my Queen figured if it was going to work metaphorically it should literally, too.”


	2. "There's enough room for both of us."

Barry leaned against the doorframe, staring quietly at Lup where she sat, tail flicking idly against the arm of the big squishy chair she was curled in. She was deep in her book, a Caleb Cleveland novel Angus had leant her, but she looked up after a moment and smiled at him. 

“Hey, Barry,” she said, her voice warm. It was always warm, her whole presence was; knowledge of her wrapped around him like a blanket, settled over him, comfortable and safe and all the home he had, all he needed. 

“Hey. Good book?”

“Oh, absolutely. Caleb is in some dire straits though, it’s pretty intense. Want me to read it to you?”

He laughed. “Sure,” he said. He moved to sit down on the couch across from her, but she shook her head, making grabby hands at him. 

“No, c’mere, there’s enough room for both of us. I’m gonna cuddle the shit out of you.”


	3. "Can I kiss you?"

Taako’s not sure why Kravitz brings out the honesty in him. He didn’t even realize there  _ was _ honesty in him, frankly. But here he is, staring at his shaking hands after spilling more of his painful secrets, blinking back tears on a park bench in Neverwinter. He hasn’t even told Magnus and Merle half this shit and yet here he is, on his  _ second _ fucking date, having goddamn Emotional Vulnerability Hour.  _ Agai n . _

“...Sorry,” he says wryly. “That got kinda heavy.”

Kravitz chuckles, and it’s not suave but it is charming, and his cold hand tentatively takes one of Taako’s. 

“No, I appreciate it,” he says. “I’m...glad to know you.” Taako smiles, squeezing his hand. 

“...Taako?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Taako turns to look at him, and his ears are dark with the flush of blood, and he looks open and nervous and adoring and, really, what kind of person could say no to a face like that?


	4. There's a question not yet asked

Kravitz swirled his wine and met Taako’s eye across the table. Taako was biting his lip to keep from laughing, and Kravitz couldn’t help a smile. Once the restaurant had realized who Taako was they had tripped over themselves to cater to his whims, and Taako was clearly basking in it, adjusting the elegant strings of diamonds dripping from his necklace and ordering airily for both of them, his ears twitching minutely in amusement. 

Kravitz dropped his chin on one hand and grinned at Taako, who met his eyes momentarily before looking away, smiling. His fingers curled around the box in his pocket, the one they both knew was there.


	5. "Did you get my letters?"

Barry is woken by the soft sounds of padded feet on carpet, rolls over to meet Lup as she drops onto the mattress beside him. He can’t help the huge goofy smile that takes over his face when she leans down to kiss him, and he reaches up to gently, affectionately stroke her ear. It bats against his hand and she snorts, flopping down on top of him and nuzzling at his neck.

“Hey, babe,” she says, curling closer. She’s still dressed, still wearing the crinkly, fancy things Taako had lent her for —whatever school event had stolen her from him for the week, and he toys with the idea of encouraging her out of them but finds that the warmth of her, her cinnamon and woodsmoke scent and solid, comforting weight, even in one of her brother’s frilly button-downs is far preferable to her being even inches away.

“Hey,” he replies, belatedly, and she whuffs a laugh into his skin. Her tail curls around his wrist. “Did you get my letters?”

“All eight of them?” she says, teasing. “All _eight_ letters that you sent me, on my five day trip, that I took with my stone of farspeech?”

“Well, did you?” he says, laughing into her hair. She squeezes him around the middle.

“Of course I did. Wrote you back, too, jerk, so you can stop pretending to worry about me reading ‘em now.”

Barry grins unabashedly, uncurling his hand around the paper he’d been holding in his sleep, her latest one, and she groans.

“ _Babe_.”


End file.
